Dreamworld
by Delisca
Summary: No one knows what happened in the Dreamworld ever since Rhen defeated Ahriman. Join a group of young people as the one accidentally crosses the portal to the Dreamworld, and make sure the ones living in his world sleeps with good dreams.


**~Introduction~**

Deep in the lonely forest there lived Alon, a 16 year old ranger in the Alvian Empire. One day he was at work , he heard the cry of a bluebird and the fluttering of wings nearby. He wondered what was happening and went to see what the commotion was about. Under the shade of a bush he saw a bluebird's nest with five eggs in it. A python snake was poised to strike at the mother bluebird who was defending her nest. Alon picked up a stick and tried to scare the snake away, crying

"Go away! Get away from here!"

But the snake wouldn't even budge. So Alon struck it with his stick and killed it.

Some years after this event, he set out on a distant journey as appointed by the emperor of Alvian. Twilight found him walking along a lonely mountain path, the one fabled to be the gateway passage to the so called Dreamworld. Soon night fell and was completely dark. He was hungry, thirsty and tired. Suddenly, far ahead of him in the woods he saw a dim light. He walked toward this light and came to a large and beautiful house made of wood. He was surprised for he did not expect to find someone living deep in the forest. He knocks on the door and a girl, the same age as his came out.

"I am starving and thirsty. I have walked a long way today and have no place to stay in. I wonder if you would put me up for the night?"

The girl answered in a kind tone saying "I am alone in this house, but please do come in."

She welcomed Alon inside and spread out a grand feast for him. He felt very ill at ease. He cannot understand why a girl that young must be staying alone in the forest. He couldn't help wondering if he hadn't entered a ghosted mansion. But he was so hungry that he ate all the food and asked no questions. When he was full, he finally spoke with the girl.

There was a howl of a wolf.

"Why should such a young girl such as you are be living here alone?" Alon asked.

"I am waiting to take my revenge against my enemy." she answered.

"Your enemy? Where would he be?" he asked.

"He is right here. See, you are my nemesis!!" She opened a big mouth and laughed loudly. Alon was astounded and asked her why he must be the enemy. The girl reminded him of the time he had saved the mother bluebird and her nest and added: "I was the snake at that time. I have waited for four years to meet up with you and now I am going to take your life! Revenge is so sweet! I have dreamed of this for such a long time!"

Alon heard this and his heart sank and said "I have nothing against you at that time! I simply cannot bear to see things helpless hurt by someone strong such as you! But I did not mean to kill you! Please spare me!"

At first the girl kept laughing at him and won't listen to his pleas. But he kept on pleading, bended his knees with tears flowing down his face.

"All right then. I will give you one last chance. On the other side of the mountain, there is no one who ever lived there. There is also a ruin of a destroyed monastery. Inside the monastery hangs a gong. You must ring the gong without even budging from your current location! If you do, I will spare you!"

Alon heard and became much frightened. "How will I ring that gong while I am still here?! You are unfair! Please let me be free!"

"No way! No no no no and no! I have waited for you for so long. If you cannot do it, surrender. I shall eat you up."

Alon gave up his last hopes and realized that this is destined to him. Suddenly, the quiet night air was disturbed with a sound. It was the gong in the monastery!

The girl heard the gong and starts to gnash her teeth. "Noooo! You are protected by the prayers of your kind!"

Soon she disappears in an instant. Alon, whose life was saved, waited for sunrise. At dawn, he went to the ruins of the monastery. He saw the gong but there was blood on it. On the floor he saw the mother bluebird, dead with its head and wings destroyed. He then fell on the floor and wept for the bluebird. Then he stood up and saw something mysterious. He went outside and saw a gateway. On the rocks, there were carvings written in a language he cannot understand. He looked at the rocks and suddenly the skies became dark. The portal had a violet color and then it released energy towards Alon and it opened. Alon ventured inside the portal to see himself in a place unknown to him. He lost his consciousness.

After thirty minutes he regained his consciousness and found himself at the cliff of a strange place. He asked himself: "Where the hell am I?"

**Chapter 1 - The Dreamworld?**

Alon explores the place where he was. He was also finding his way home.

"Where am I!?"

He ventures down the forest and reaches a village. A peaceful village. He enters the village and walked straight to its village square. Suddenly different people talked about him.

_"Whos that man over there?"_

_"I don't know. Never saw him in ages."_

_"I never even saw anyone go out to the forests today."_

Then they all gathered around him, judging him by his clothes, his weapons and most of all, his face. Suddenly, the village chieftain arrived in the scene.

"Hmmm...looks like we have a visitor. What village did you come from? Or by the looks of you, what nation did you come from?"

Then he responds shyly. "I am from the Alvian Empire."

"Alvian Empire? I never heard of an empire like that. The only empire here in the Dreamworld is the Midelean Empire. Okay...so...whats your name?"

"My name? Its Alon. I am a ranger."

"Sounds familiar. Come with me to my house."

Alon follows the chief to his house. On the other hand, the villagers follow them and peeks at the open house window.

The chieftain welcomes Alon into his house while the villagers looks through the open window of the house.

_"Let us talk all about you. Who are you? Where again did you come from?"_

_"But you haven not even told me of who you are or where am I!"_

_"I am Meniros. And you are?"_

_"I am Alon. Again, I came from the Alvian Empire."_

_"I tell you, there is no empire or such with that name here in the Dreamworld! Wait...tell me. Are you of this world?"_

Alon was surprised when he heard Meniros say he was in the Dreamworld. At once he points his knife at Meniros. Suddenly, Meniros raises his hand and Alon felt the knife shaking. Suddenly, a flash of light startles Alon and sees the knife was not on the floor.

_"As I have expected, you are from the world of the humans!"_

Alon trembles._"What...what did you do to me?!"_

Meniros walks and knelt on the floor _"I used magic against you. You shouldn't have come here. You must die!"_

The villagers looked at Meniros closely. One of them notices that he has completely black eyes.

_"Look at chief's eyes!"_

Alon looks at Meniros' eyes and he hears a voice in him.

_"You are to die! Vitra lo sa va te imsa do les!"_

_"No! Stop it!!!"_

_Alon punches Meniros to the face hardly._

_"You are trying to kill me with a spell! Now its my turn!"_

_"No wait! I feel you were the one spoken in the prophecy! Alon, please help our world against Saimanu! Please! I beg of you...."_

_"No way! I am not going to get myself in danger! I will not involve myself in this prophecy you people speak of!"_

He barges out of the house and runs towards the cliff and shouts loudly to the skies.

_"I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME OUT OF THIS WORLD!"_

Then Meniros arrives and speaks to Alon.

_"It is your choice whether you want to go back to your home and leave us be or you save us all. But I warn you. If you leave us here, the Dreamworld faces doom and so your world will also be doomed to with Nightmares."_

Meniros returns the knife to Alon. Alon looks at Meniros with a serious face.

_"I, therefore, shall take your request...it looks like I got no choice. I am doomed to a prophecy."_

_"Then you will need to train and find allies. I must also admit, you are weak to face Saimanu. To the north is the City of Yonsan. It is going to be a days journey to get there. By the way, I am sure you will be needing this map. You are in Sunoni Village. Take care in your journey."_

Meniros gave Alon a horse and also a box. _"Also, please give this present to the prince of Yonsan, will you? It is a protection against evil. As for the directions to where the city of Yonsan is, this horse will guide you along the way."_

_"Thank you, Meniros."_  
Alon took the horse and the box and left away fast with his horse at sunset.

***  
**Meanwhile at Yonsan Castle...**

_"Arghh! Whats happening to me? Why do I have these horns?!"_

_"Wahahahaha! You would be staying under my possession, young prince! You are mine!"_

_"Get out of my body you demon! Arghh!"_

The prince looks at the mirror with an evil look...

_"Its time for me to dominate this wretched city! Grahahahahahahaha!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2 - The Prince of Yonsan**

Alon arrives at Yonsan at night. The city was very active. There were a lot of people dancing along the streets, it was very lively. The jugglers roam on the streets as they entertain the audience. People are still lively in the night time.

He gallops fast all the way to the inn. He asked the innkeeper for a room. The inn looked like his home back in Alvian. He remembers his love and his children who died in battle. He looks at the inn entrance for a long time until a juggler hits him.

_"Hey! Outta the way, will ya!!" the juggler shouts at Alon._

_"Its your fault! You should be watching your way!"_

The juggler drops the balls and throws one by one at Alon's face. Alon, being infuriated by what is happening, took out his bow and aimed the arrow at him. Suddenly, guards came running toward the castle. Many of the commoners in the castle ran away of the castle.

There was lightning. Everyone heard a nasty laugh among the skies.

_"Grahahahahahaha! Yonsan....your time has come to an end! Chaos shall come forth your nation!"_

Alon sees the soldiers barged into the castle. Something was happening...

Meanwhile, in Yonsan Castle, the king was held hostage by the young Prince Laird. His sword was pointed to the king as he was being tied to the wall.

_"One step closer and this man dies!"_ Prince Laird shouts as he points his sword much closer to the king's neck. The king trembles with fear.

_"My son...what are you doing!?"_

_"You are pretty stupid to not know what I am doing! If you do not surrender your crown, I will destroy this kingdom, which includes your life."_

_"Agh! Once I get out of here, I will be..."_

_"Don't...you...dare...move."_

Suddenly, the archers of Yonsan arrived in the castle and shot at Laird. He saw the arrows and blocks using his powers.

_"Hehehe. Your life is no use for me now. Instead of killing you at once, I would rather...challenge you! At midnight! At the colliseum!"_

_"Challe-"_

Then suddenly, Laird made the vines that are entangled to the king tighter. The king broke his arm.

_"Awouch! You crushed my arm!"_

Then there was an evil grin in Laird's face. He looked upon the king's face.

_"Its either you fight me personally or you would recruit someone to fight for you!"_

Laird disappears in a flash of light. The king was released from his entanglement. He orders Piong, the captain.

_"Find someone capable of fighting for me!"_

_"Yes, my liege."_ The captain responds to the king's order.

The king then, was brought to the healing quarters. The captain ordered his emissary to announce to the public of their search for a warrior to defeat Prince Laird.

The trumpets were sounded. Throughout the kingdom city of Yonsan, the sound of the trumpets were heard. All of the citizens; commoners and nobes alike, gathered at the front of the castle drawbridge. The emissary announces.

_"By the decree of his majesty, the King, we would be accepting people who has the mastery of either sword or bow to fight in the name of the king, against his son, Prince Laird. Whoever defeats the prince will receive a handsome reward."_

Alon hears the announcement and he remembers that he must talk to the Prince of Yonsan. He approached and asked the emissary.

_"Where can I register? What is the cause of their fight?"_

_"The reason is that...it is kept only within the castle and to the royal family. You can register, however at the Colliseum at sunset. Bring your weapons. No one is allowed to use magic. Thats all. Wait! No shields too..."_

_"What?! Warriors are not allowed to use shields?!"_

The crowd grumbles about the sillyness of the rules.

_"You heard me very well! You are not deaf!"_

Alon ponders as he walks away. He thinks of his plan to talk to the prince.

_"Looks like I got no choice...I have to fight the prince."_

Sunset came and there were a lot of combatants who dared to challenge Prince Laird in lieu of the king. Alon saw many tough guys with big bodies. Alon looked at his bow and arrows, then to his knife.

_  
"I can do it."_

The moon was way up in the sky. Alon, fully geared and prepared for battle, can hear the noise and the cheers of the crowd in the colliseum of Yonsan. After some minutes, the head referee arrived and announced unto the combatants. He announces.

_"Here will be the order of the matches. The first will be....."_

He announced the order of matches until....

_"....the last contestant shall be Alon from Alvian Empire."_

After some moments, the first battler went out to the battle grounds of the colliseum. The crowd cheers.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Citizens of Yonsan and our dear visitors from the other nations! Here comes our first combatant!"_

The first one entered the colliseum battle grounds. The gong was rang to signify the start of the match. A sudden flash of lightning hits the first contestant. Laird was already at his back. The contestant dropped his sword in fear. Laird glared at him and spoke in a soft voice.

_"Haha. Now prepare to face your doom."_ says the prince, looking at the contestant with a evil smile at his face.

With a single punch in the face, the contestant fell.

The gong rings again...

Alon, who was quite observant of his actions, quickly noticed his soon-to-be-opponent use magic. He informed the referee.

_"Hey! He just used magic!!"_

_"Sorry. My decision is final. Laird wins. And besides, he is of royal blood. So he has the right!!"_

_"This is ridiculous!"_

Alon thought of himself that he should have never joined. He went back to his seat as he watches his fellow contestants suffer and lose to the prince.

After two hours, it was his turn to fight. Alon steps in the grounds. He prepares his bow.

The gong was sounded.

A flash of violet light appeared infront of Alon. Prince Laird stood before him. Before the battle, Laird took out his sword and pointed it at Alon.

_"Last battle finally...I would give you a chance...run now if you wish to live..."_

_"Wait. I have to talk to y-"_

_"Stop your blabbering! Time to get your butt kicked!"_

The match begins!

The king, along with the other royal members gathered to watch as well.

_"Laird....hope you would return in your normal form."_

***  
Alon took four of his arrows and shoots at Laird. Laird barely evades the attack and falls on his back. The two looked at each other sharply.

_"Looks like you are stronger than me, eh? Lets see if you'd survive through this! I podre immenas...extension!"_ the prince chants as he casts a magical spell against Alon.

_"Take this!"_

_"Argh! Wha-! Whats happening to me? Argh...!"_

The Prince suddenly transformed into a devil. The audience shrieks with fear!

_"What did you do with the prince?!"_

_"I possessed him! Knowing of his true capabilities, in the name of Saimanu, the dark emperor of Nostra, I, Vedu, shall defeat you now! Prepare to meet your maker!"_

_"Alon! Lemme help you!"_ a voice of a woman in hood was heard by Alon as she stands by his side.

_" ! Who are you?! How did you know my name?!"_

_"Dont you remember? I am Janice! I am your dream guardian!"_

Janice stands side by side with Alon as they are about to fight the possessed prince and Vedu.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dear Guardian**

"You must be Janice, eh? A mortal enemy of Lord Saimanu! Prepare to be destroyed!!" Vedu speaks while he prepares himself for battle.

"You! You are not Prince Laird! Die now, impostor!" screams Alon as he prepares to shoot him with his arrows.

"Wait, you fool!" warns Janice. "If you kill that demon, you would finish Laird too!"

"I am not expecting that!"

"Hahahaha! You're weak! Hmmmm....what if I slice up myself and loose blood, then die, hmmm?" says the Prince while he puts his sword on top of his arm in slicing position.

"No! Don't even think about using Laird as a puppet of yours! Just release him from your possession, will ya?!"

Janice looks at Alon, shaking.

"You sounded like a hopeless person. You were not like this when you were back in your world..."

Alon became silent.

Meanwhile, the king, still has the broken arm, stands up from his seat in the coliseum and jumps of the wall and gets his sword and charges at the prince.

"DIEE DEMON! OUT OF MY SON'S BODY!"

"Hehehehehe...."

Standing ready, the possessed prince calmly casts the forbidden spell against the king.

"asssunga...di...si....va!"

The king was petrified. Seeing this horrible event, Alon shouts with his temper. His eyes were flaming with anger. Janice noticed his eyes change color. She speaks to herself.

"What could this be? Is the prophecy...?"

***

"That's it, you wretched demon!" shouts Alon.

"What'cha gonna do? Shoot me and your 'precious' prince with an arrow and kill us both? Huhuhuhu!"

Suddenly, the princess runs to Alon, holding some kind of an arrow.

_"Use this bow..."_

He took the arrow from the princess and uses it to shoot at the possessed prince.

Suddenly, he heard a shout.

"This contestant is disqualified!!"

"What?! But why?!"

"Well, the princess helped you, which is unfair and against the rules."

"TAKE THIS!"

The referee fell down on the floor after being smacked by the princess. Then she shouts.

"ALON! Watch out! Behind you!"

Vedu tries to finish Alon with a backstab, but Alon evades. Prince Laird woke up and regained his consciousness and his body. Alon and Janice ran and covered the King and Laird.

"I will bring these two over there. Fight that wretched demon."

"Yes, I will!"

"Huhuhuhu...you are so dependent on your bow and arrow!"

All in a sudden, Vedu flies and casts dark spells against Alon.

"That's it coward! A little more!!!!"

Alon runs and hides behind an oak tree.

" *huff puff* He is so powerful...How ill I defeat a demon?"

Then the top of the tree explodes and Vedu appears. Alon runs and stumbles upon the sword the first contestant dropped. He grabbed the sword and stabs Vedu directly.

"Ungh! DIE DEMON!"

"Noooooooo!"

The demon's body suddenly flashes. The spectators cheers and the Princess declared the new winner.

"For your bravery, in lieu of the King and my brother, Prince Laird, I hereby give you this."

The princess hands out a shiny golden knife at Alon.

*******

After five hours....

"So, you were saved by the bluebird?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Hmmm...the bluebird, eh?"

"Alon, do you know the reason why you are here?"

"No...why...did I arrive at this place."

"I have not presented thyself to you. I am Janice, the dream guardian. Otherwise known as the Dreamer."

"You always show up in my dreams."

"Because I got something to reveal to you..."

"What is it?"

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dreamer's Distress**

_"What prophecy?"_

_"Huh....its nothing for you to know right now."_

_Janice walks away from the audience chamber of the castle. The Prince calls Alon's attention and speaks._

_"Hello. Thank you for saving me earlier."_

_"Oh, it was nothing."_

_"But you are worthy to receive my thanks! Anyway, would you like to accompany me to the Royal Gardens?"_

_"Sure, Prince Laird"_

_"Oh, don't call me Prince Laird. Call me Liri. That is my alias."_

_"Okay...Liri."  
_

Janice goes back to the Audience Chamber but no one were there except Yonsanese soldiers. She goes to the Royal District and sat on the bench facing the fountain. Children were running, the birds were chirping and it was a cloudy day. Suddenly, she had a glimpse of her past.

_"You mock me, Janice...the Dreamer loses to me? Pathetic!"_

_"....this is the end of our friendship!"  
_

_"So this Saimanu and Janice were once friends?"_

_"Yes. Emperor Saimanu now is just too powerful for anyone to be defeated."_

_"How could you even say that without even trying?"_

_"My father has told me of Janice's history. Saimanu and Janice were once friends. You know a kingdom in your world named as Shaenlir?"_

_"Yes. Just recently, the empire where I live and work in wants to merge with the snow city."_

_"Okay. Now going back, Saimanu was known as a mage in Shaenlir and Janice was the beautiful princess of Shaenlir who had strong powers."_

_"I can recall Princess Ella IV adopt girls who were abandoned after the war."_

_"But she is different. Anyway, they were once friends. They play and duel with each other. That was until the Oracle showed up to Janice and Saimanu and chose Janice as the new Dreamer for her beauty and knowledge to magic. Saimanu became envious of her. He went to the Demon Realm using the Forbidden Magic and summons the demon who once took control over all Dreamworld."_

_"Agas?"_

_"Yes. By the time Agas was summoned completely, he killed Saimanu and their souls and bodies merged into one and formed the Saimanu we all know as of today."_

_"He is a half-demon, then?"_

_"That is....unanswerable."_

_"What happened next?"_

_"Saimanu, having the Power of Agas, opened the Nightmare chamber and all nightmares were released unto this world. They built an empire just to the west of this city. After it was built, Saimanu crowned himself emperor for life. He invaded the neighboring nations namely Hyen, Kianse and Maril. Janice, upon hearing the news became enraged and decided to face Saimanu in the Plains of Silence. Saimanu, however upon facing her, won their match and cursed Janice of eternal suffering."_

_"Saimanu is cruel!"_

_"Hahaha. You could say that again. However, the scholars and the order of priests and priestesses has foreseen a prophecy...someone from another realm would save us all."_

_"Who would be the prophesied person?"_

_"Hmmm...it would be better if Janice herself would tell you. Come with me."_

_********_

_Meanwhile, Janice is still having her flashbacks._

_"Never knew how to lose a friend?"_

_"Saimanu, shut up!"_

_"Oh look...the damn "chosen one" now badmouths me for what I have said...how pathetic."_

_"Sai, please....we can settle this!"_

_"Tell me how! You left me all alone in that cold, forsaken place! You are a worthless friend!"_

_"Thats not true! How dare you say that?!"_

_"Hehehehe....perhaps Agas has helped me a lot..."_

_"Agas?! You used the forbidden spell to open the Demon Realm!"_

Then suddenly in her flashbacks, Saimanu chokes Janice and speaks in a dark tone as he throws Janice to the ground.

_"You are horrible! I will leave you for now, Janice! But let this day be the start of your never ending suffering! Curse you...ike mo shia mi da!"_

_"Nooo! O dir se Sai!! Vozi ashe mi!"_

_"Shut up!"_ screams Saimanu as he punches Janice in her flashback.

_"You mock me a lot, Janice....the Dreamer lost to me...you are pathetic!"_

_"Hmph! See this ribbon, Sai?! By what is happening now, I hereby break our friendship!"_

Janice cuts the ribbon and throws to the ground.

_"So be it then...who cares anyway! You can't change the fact that we are equal- no. I am much powerful than you!"  
_  
Then Janice stands up from her bench and goes to the fountain and weeps. The clouds suddenly thundered and it began to rain.

_"Oh...my clothes are wet...."_

*********

Alon and Laird runs through the royal district in the rain and finds Janice all alone in a shed. Alon, for the first time in his life, pity a girl of whom she barely knew. They both hurry into the shed as it rained much harder.

_"Ummm....Janice? Are you alright?"_

By the time Alon asks Janice, the rain poured on much harder and it began to thunder. Janice turns her back on Alon and wipes her tears secretly.

_"No dear. I am...fine."_

_"You seem to have gone through a lot of distress lately, eh?"_ asks Laird.

_"Oh, please! Don't...even remind me...of all that!"_

Janice responded as if she was about to cry again. Alon sits beside Janice and hands her his handkerchief.

_"Wipe your tears with this..."_

_"I do not need this....but thank you."_

_"I tell you...you need it more."_

_"Why...are you so soft to me?"_

_"Because you need to tell me...who is the prophesied person? Please...I beg of you to tell me."_

_"This would not be the right time to know, Alon. But yes. It is you, my dear. However, this something keeps me from telling you the prophecy."_

_"Why? What is wrong?"_

_"This is regarding you, me and Saimanu. It will be best if the two of us would be going to Kianse for now and find a friend of mine. She knows mostly about it."_

_"Kianse!? That Kingdom is occupied by the Nightmare Wraiths!"_

Laird cannot believe of what he heard. But he knew he must pay Alon of his good deeds. After a short while, the rain weakens.

_"Hey guys. We can go through now."_

Laird put on his hood and walks carefully. Alon gets his jacket and puts it on himself and Janice. They walked out of the shed, occupying themselves under the jacket's protection. As they were walking, Alon holds Janice's waist and they look together through the eyes. They saw a spark in each of their eyes. They walked on until they reached the castle.

They arrived at the castle on time and speaks with the king again.

_"I see...but I will not allow you to go to Kianse...unless you find yourselves a good healer."_

_"I am sorry. Even though I know magic, they are not for healing. But I will still accompany you two until we reach Kianse."_

Then the Princess walks by and spoke.  
_  
"To the north is the Port City of Dashae. I know a healer who can help you. You should seek the name "Aidan Suzuki". He is...well...you will see."_

_"Thank you, Princess."_ says Alon.

_"Welcome!"_

_"I have prepared your horses. That comes along with your weapons as well. Alon, I believe you want this."_

_"Thank you, sir. This new bow looks certainly comfortable...but I will still keep my original bow."_

_"Laird, my son. Take this pendant. This will keep you from being possessed again...and it strengthens your will."_

_"Oh don't remind me of that, father."_

_"Janice....guide them if you would please."_

_"Thank you."  
_  
Then they set out of the castle and out of the kingdom at around sunset. Alon, Laird and Janice gallops fast as they go through the mountain pass and to Dashae.

Meanwhile, in the Nightmare empire castle, Saimanu looks at a white crystal ball.

_"Let us see what you can do, my younger brother!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5 - Fugitives**

Alon, Laird and Janice gallops fast from the gates of Yonsan and through the plains. They galloped as fast as the wind goes by. After some hours, they passed through some kind of forest. The forest looked peaceful.

_"Where...are we?"_ asks Alon as they were riding their horses.

Laird responds to Alon's question as he looks around the forest, galloping.

_"This is Bashoeu forest. I have not wondered through the place for a long time since my sixth birthday. Anyway, it will be a three-day journey to Dashae so we should-"_

Then suddenly, an arrow goes for Alon, it made a scar at Alon's arm.

"Ouch! Oh, it hurts! Whoever shot this arrow must be-"

Then suddenly they saw five men in black coat. They find themselves being chased.

_"Who....WHO ARE THEY?!" Alon asks shaking. He saw the wraiths and their horrible faces._

_"Guys! Follow my lead! We will escape this forest now!"_

Janice led the way much further in the forest while they are being chased.

Meanwhile, Saimanu still looks at the white orb.

_"Weaklings who try to defeat me dies! And you, my brother, you haven't seen yet what I have got! Come here to Vadon! I have prepared a surprise for you! Wahahahahaha!"_

He looks at Alon, while he was struggling from his scar. Alon hears Saimanu's voice and falls down his horse. Janice and Laird goes to protect him and steps down their horses.

_"Saimanu! Grrr....stop it! I have no brother!"_

Janice casts a sleep spell on Alon, making him sleep.

_"Alon, don't listen to that bastard! He lies!"_

Alon fell ill. He knew the arrow had poison. His eyes turn white and starts shaking.

_"Hhhhellpppp....mmmeeee....Jaanni-"_

Then Alon lost his consciousness. Janice and Laird shouts with fear, fear that he might die.  
_  
"ALON! Let's bring him fast to Dashae!"_

Then suddenly, nine wraiths arrived in front of them.  
_  
"Feast on their flesh in Saimanu's name!"_

_"We are surrounded, Laird! We must escape or else..."_ Janice pleads to Laird while she holds Alon, being poisoned from the arrow.  
_  
"This is an arrow of the cursed. Only a healer can cure him. Let us go to Dashae fast!"_ says Laird.

He stood up and casts a holy spell to the wraiths and then Janice and Alon rode on the horse together while Laird follows.

The wraiths start chasing them through the forest.  
_  
"There are more of them coming!"_

_"Just keep going! Alon will be safe."_

They galloped until they have gone away from the wraiths and went to a plateau. Laird rolled Alon's sleeve and saw blood coming out.

_"Here are Dynast leaves. They can slow the poison down."_

Laird puts the leaves on the scar. Alon screams loudly in pain. Suddenly, they heard another scream. Janice looks to the base of the plateau and saw the wraiths again. The sun was coming down.

_"We'd better get out of here!"_ warns Janice. However, Laird decides to fight the wraiths.

_"No...we fight them now."_

Then nine wraiths came before them. They took their swords as they came close together. Janice prepares her fans while Laird prepares his powers to be used against the wraiths. Suddenly, Laird casts a force blow against the wraiths and they fell on the ground. Janice looked at Alon and was surprised to see him standing.  
_  
"Alon?"_

Alon did not respond. Laird shouts at Alon. Alon again, lost his consciousness and breathed heavily. The poison moves again.

_"Here we go again! We must get out of here!"  
_  
So Janice carried Alon to her horse and rode together with Laird out of the plateau. After five hours they were able to get out of the forest and there they rode through the sandy beaches fast while they are still being chased by the wraiths. Alon, on the other hand, feels his illness very severe. He moans. Janice saw his eyes whitish and they galloped faster.

At nightfall, they saw the port city itself. As they were fast approaching Dashae, the wraiths turn back away and vanished.

The gate opens and the people wondered what was going on. Alon was carried into the inn and Janice cries for help. Suddenly, a man in white clothing arrived at the scene. He spoke to Laird and Janice.

_"Laird? Wow! I never thought I would see you again!"_

_"Uhm, who are you?! Don't you even see that we got a problem here?"_

_"Well I see that human poisoned terribly. I am Aidan Suzuki, if you can't even remember!"_

_"If you are, then please help Alon!"_

_"Alon? That young-looking ranger you just brought here? Okay then."  
_

Meanwhile, back at the Nightmare Kingdom, Agas tortures Saimanu's mind.

_"Aaargh! Please stop! I plead of you....stop it!!!"_

_"Hehehehe....no way....so that I will be able to teach you a lesson!"_

_"I never made a mistake...arrgh!"_

Saimanu screams loudly into the air then suddenly, he transforms into some kind of a monster. He had wings and sharp teeth and claws. His eyes turn red. He shouts into the air and looks at the mirror.

_"Grahahahaha! Its a miracle! Agas, you weak bastard! Now I have proved to you....I am stronger than you!"  
_  
Saimanu closed his eyes and transforms back to his normal form. He opened his eyes again and looks at the mirror. There was a change in his eyes. The iris remained red. He wore his eyeglasses and looked again at the mirror and saw himself. He left his room, carrying an evil smile in his face, and walks to the throne room.

***

_"Alon...hold still...this is going to take a while."_

Aidan chants the spell for the cure. Janice holds Alon's hand while Laird goes along with chanting. Alon closes his eyes tightly and screams in pain.

_"The spell is working! Go on...."_

After some minutes, they finished the spell. The cure worked very well. Alon opened his eyes and was greeted by Janice.

_"Janice? Where am I?"_

_"Dashae. Laird has gone to sleep in the next room. We found Aidan as well. He helped you with the cure as well as Laird."_

_"Thanks so much...."_

_"No need to....you should take a rest as well...good night, Alon..."_

_"Good Night....Janice."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6 - Mystery**

Saimanu walks toward his throne chamber, until he was startled by Lady Reian and Lord Rayen. They asked Saimanu.

_"It is late at night. What business does father have this late?"_

_"What about you? Why don't the two of you go to sleep?"_

Saimanu goes directly to the chamber and looks back to his two children. He takes out a portal key from his pocket and he sat down on his throne.

_"Reian, Rayen....I want you to go to Hyen, then to Kianse. I want you to stop all types of uprising. I will leave it up to you on how."_

Reian and Rayen looks at each other and lifts their hands up and showed dark energies. They revealed their real form.

_"Whatever you wish...father..."_

They suddenly jumped off the open window and flew outside. Meanwhile, Saimanu takes out a key from his pocket. It is no ordinary key as some would say. For it is known that many have kept the key of the portal to the Dreamworld and to the land of the Humans.

A loyalist of Saimanu appeared in front and asked.

_"Where are you headed, sir?"_

_"To the land of the humans...I have some business to do..."_

Saimanu suddenly stood from his throne and walked away towards his room and locked the door. He raised the portal key and chanted words to open the portal.

_"Axiaron vaisou...I summon thee...upon the gateway portal to the world of the humans!"  
_  
The portal opens. He wore his traveling suit and put on his hood and went through the portal. He came to the Monastery where Alon heard the gong. He hisses loudly in the air and suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of him.

_"Tell me, you snake. What of the prophecy?"_

_"I do...not know of any prophecy."_

_Upon hearing this, Saimanu's eyes flames in anger and removes his hood._

_"You lie, you slimy,...fool!"_

_"What?! You again?"_

_"What?! As if you have seen me before?! Grrr...."_

_"Lord Saimanu? Is that you?"_

_"Tell me of what happened while I was gone. Tell me now!"_

_"I tried to stop it! But I can't! This...this man! He looks like you! Oh yes, he looks a lot like you."_

_"I know if you are lying...."_

_"Believe me....he saved the Bluebird!"_

_"Who saved the bluebird?!"_

_"I...do not know....but he looks like you!!!"_

_"And if you lie, you die."_

_"I can assure you...I plead of you...I can prove it."_

_"How exactly?"_

_"I...can ask the Oracle."_

_"Fool! The Oracle knows I am of evil!"_

Then suddenly, Saimanu had a sudden thought.

_"Come with me, snakey."_

_"To where?"_

_"Oh....you'll just see..."_

_  
"Tell me, Liri. Who is this human you brought here?"_ Aidan speaks to Laird as they watched Alon carefully as he slept.

_"That is the person believed to save us from Saimanu, the dark emperor of nightmares. He is here in the Dreamworld because of the Bluebird."_

_"So the prophecy....is true...."_

_"Yes...this means the start of a brighter future for Dreamworld..."_

_"Yes....it will be."  
_  
Aidan and Laird left the room and went to the tavern and drank their ale along with the citizens.

***  
Meanwhile, in Alon's sleep, he dreams of something unclear to him. He sweats and starts moaning.

_"An eye for an eye, Saira. Give us one of the twins or we shall claim your life as our own!"_

_"Never! You will not take my sons away from me, you mongrel!"_

_"My wife...you were so beautiful as ever...too bad...you are a bastard!"_

Right in that instance in Alon's dream, he saw the man stab the woman through her guts. He sees himself and a boy, the same age as he is shout out.  
_  
"Mom!"_

Then the man, who appeared as his father took the person beside Alon in his dream. He suddenly shouted out their names.

_"Alon! Help me!"_

_"Rano! Wait for me!"  
_  
The man suddenly looked back and raised his hand. It began to rain. He shot a lightning blot at him. In his dream, Alon fell on the ground, seeing his father take away the other boy.

Alon sweats and moans louder and suddenly woke up.  
_  
"Having a bad dream?"_

_"Janice?"_

_"Stay in bed. You are still hurt."_

_"Ouch! The wound still hurt."_

_"Alon, at first light tomorrow morning, we leave for Kianse. Make sure you get plenty of rest. We do not want more casualties along the journey."_

_"Ugh...I feel pain."_

_"Do not worry. That dream will not haunt you much longer."_

Alon lay down his back to the bed. He closes his eyes and fell asleep. Janice, the dreamer, looked at Alon's face and kneels on the floor. She grew closer to Alon. Her heart suddenly beats rapidly. She closes her eyes. She thought in herself...  
_  
"I cannot tell him about Sai...I just cannot."_

***  
Meanwhile, back in the walls of Vadon, the capital of the nightmare empire, Reian and Rayen has called forth the army to assemble at the open grounds.

_"Today, we shall spread fear and darkness across the land!"_

_"Today, we shall also end all those who oppose our wrath!"_

The soldiers shout as they thump their spears. Then Reian and Rayen held out their hands and points to the horizon.

_"Now...march to Kianse!"_

The army starts their march towards Kianse. Reian and Rayen rode on their horses and led the army to Kianse.

***  
Saimanu and the snake girl reached the Alvian Epire at midnight. The streets were very, very silent as ever.

_"Time to give my friend a lesson she'll never forget!"  
_  
Saimanu and the snake sneaks into the city until they found the place they were looking for. Saimanu went into the house with the snake. He saw the person he is searching for. A woman sleeping in her bed soundly. Saimanu carefully reaches for her and starts feeling her body and kisses her lips.

The snake looks towards the other direction.  
_  
"Eck! What a pervert..."_

The girl starts doing the same to Saimanu as well until she sensed a terrible aura and woke up. She was about to scream. Saimanu covered her mouth and points a knife to her stomach.

_"You'd better not lie to me, Kira! Tell me what happened to my brother!"_

Kira looked surprised.

_"Rano? What in the world?!"_

_"Rano? Was that your name, Lord Saimanu?"_

Saimanu ignores the snake's question and points the knife at Kira.  
_  
"Weird-"_

_"Shut up, mongrel!"_

_"Rano! What in the world is wrong with you?!"_

_"I am Saimanu!"_

He slams Kira to the floor. Kira starts to weep for his friend.

_"Kira...you'd better tell me. Where is Alon?"_

_"He...has gone missing! What are you going to do, monster!?"_

_"Monster...."  
_  
Saimanu, using his powers, released a dark energy unto Kira.

"....is that all you can say, huh?!"

Saimanu growls with all his might and roars as he changes in his dark form. The snake hangs on his shoulder and hisses. Saimanu took the key of the portal to the Dreamworld.

_"Kira, you foolish liar! You will be my prisoner from this day forth.....hahahahaha!"_

_"Nooo!"_

_"Axiaron Vaisou....open thy gateway to the Dreamworld!"_

Saimanu and the snake abducts Kira as they venture back to the Dreamworld.

_"Hahahahahahahaha! Alon! Come on to me! Lets see if you can save this friend of yours!"_

_"You are not Rano! YOU Demon!"_

"Silence!!"

The snake bites Kira and she fell on the ground.

_"That is just sleep bite. She will wake up after sunset."_

Saimanu brings the snake and Kira back to Vadon Castle through teleportation.

_"Dreamworld....your time grows near....."_

Chapter 7 - The Dance

Alon, Laird, Janice and Aidan set out from Dashae and went straight to the east. They crossed through wild forests and plains with caution. The breeze of the wind made their exhaustion go away.

_"Guys, how much farther is our next destination?"_

_"About two days, we will be traveling through this road until we reach the Mountain Ranges of Qul'Paharo."_

_"Will there be towns on the road?"_

_"According to this map, there is. I am pretty sure we could take a horse from there after we spend the night."_

They walked for hours. The breeze blew softly as they walked through the grassy plains. At sunset, they arrived in a town named Haija. They went into the town and saw people decorating and cooking. They walked straight towards the inn.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Yes, handsome?"_

_"Are you the proprietress of this inn?"_

_"Why yes, yes it is! Welcome!"_

_"We would like to have an accommodation here."_

_"Okay. Here is the key to your room. Enjoy, dears!"_

Suddenly, they heard two boys talking about some kind of ball that is to take place in the town plaza.

_"Hey Rook! You comin' to the ball at the plaza this midnight?"_

_"You bet I am! I wanna dance and woo at the ladies around here."_

_"Hahaha. This our opportunity! Lets go!"_

Alon thought in his mind that it is time. He looked at Janice's glimmering face as she goes into the room.

Around midnight, Alon took out all of his white robes given by Laird. He chose the robe made of pure white silk which conceals his armor made of light but strong mythril. He brushed his hair and groomed himself up and walked towards the plaza. There was a festive music and a lot of food, but he cannot seem to find the one he fell in love secretly, none other than Janice. Instead, he found Laird and Aidan dancing with the other women.

All alone, Alon sulks towards the riverside. The music can still be heard from the plaza. He sat down on the ground until suddenly, someone touched his shoulder. He heard a voice.

_"Alon...would you like to dance?"_

Alon looked at the person and saw a beautiful lady dressed in white, glittery gown, who is none other than Janice herself. Alon was amazed at her beauty and fell in love the more. Janice laid out her hand and Alon stood up. They danced away from the others as the music continues to play. The piano, violins, harps and the other instruments used by the orchestra makes a good harmony which made obvious that Alon and Janice are starting to fall in love with each other. They stared with each other. They grew closer to each other and Alon forced himself to show his feelings for Janice. He kissed Janice under the stars all in a sudden. Janice, who also has secret deep feelings for Alon, does the same until suddenly...

_"Alon, stop. This is not right."_

_"What is...not right of my actions?"_

_"Alon...I have to admit it...I-"_

_"-and so do I. I love you ever since I saw your kind face..."_

_"But that is not right! I...I...I just cannot!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am the Dreamer!"_

_"Janice, do not let that keep you from loving."_

_"Alon...I would give you this ring. Let this be a proof...that I also love you."_

_"Janice...I want you to have this flower as-"_

_"-a sign of your love...but I cannot..."_

_"Is there no other way?"_

_"Well...there is one way...I sacrifice my immortality and become...what I was before."_

_"Then go do so!"_

_"DON'T YOU REALIZE ALON! I JUST CANNOT LOVE YOU! Why? Saimanu...tsk Saimanu is causing chaos. Yes, that is one reason! Another is that there is no one to replace me if I were to respite!! UNDERSTAND ALON! UNDERSTAND!"  
_  
Alon trembles. Tears suddenly flows from his eyes.  
_  
"J-J-J-Janice? Am....I-? Have...I....become?"_

_"Hush, my dear sweet prince."_

_"Pardon me....I just cannot resist....this feeling! Back at home, my family...being slain to death. My wife, my children...all of them...my brother and mother....they are gone...I feel terrible of myself from this loneliness!"_

_"Alon, we passed through the same agony. Once this is finished...I tell of you....you will see."_

_"They held each others' hands and looked out to the starry night. They lay themselves on the ground and gazed through the stars._

_"Look! A shooting star! Let us make thy wishes!"_

Silently, they wished upon the star. The night continued on.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Siege of Kianse****  
**  
_"March you fools!"_ Reian screams into the air with her eternal anger to her enemies. She extends her hand and struck lightning to the ground.

_"Feel...the power and the might of the Nightmare Kingdom!"_ Rayen screams unto the air. He and Reian led the army and stopped in front of the gates.  
_  
"Warriors of the dark! Heed my call! Today...you shall pour out thy anger! Remember what these people do to you! They treated all of you as mere pests and banished you from your own homes. Now is the time to reclaim it! By the authority beset upon me and my brother, Rayen, we proclaim this city, Kianse to war! Death to all who resists the power of the nightmare!"_

_"Death!"_ The soldiers shouted all at once.  
The commanders of the army approached Reian and Rayen for their final orders.

_"Your highness, what are your last orders?"_

_"Siege the gate first then move into the city. Kill all who resists the invasion. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken."_

_"I hear of this Lady Airian. What of her?"_

_"We shall give her her own destruction."  
_

Alon woke up at first light around dawn. He looked upon to his right and saw himself in the bedroom. He also saw Aidan, Laird and Janice sleeping.

"Ugh. You sleepyheads. Best wake up now!"

But they would not budge. Alon checked if they were not breathing.

"It appears they are breathing. Hey guys! WAKE UP!"

"Argh! Alon! Quiet down! Its still early in the morning!"

"Huh....fine then."

He walked and sat down by the window. He looked at the horizon and saw the Mountain Ranges of Qul'Paharo.

"Its just a days journey...just need to find a horse for us to use...thats all."

Suddenly, he felt something dark flowing through his veins. He felt something at his arm. He suddenly felt a voice in his head.  
_  
"O mur de ita, Alon! O mur de ita!"_

****

Meanwhile, at Kianse Palace...  
_  
"What possible cause could we have to lay hand on our dear Lady Airian?"_

_"A deception and an outrage! The council of Fa shall not stand for this!"_

_"A viper amongst our councilors!"_

_"With Minister Di as its head, with the dignity left in him, he confessed his doing and passed his own sentence."_

_"A viper with many tails! Much of the council is culpable!"_

_"We have no choice but to strip the council of authority and assign powers of autocracy to myself until such time as orders-"_

_"Spare me your lies! I see the serpent coiled here before me!"_

_"Shemhazai! You speak too freely!"_

_"Garabarth! Do not tell me you join this....mummer's farce!"_

_"With Vadon poised to invade at any moment, our leader must have a free hand."_

_"Argh!"_

_"The once great Kianse kingdom is reduced to me alone."_

_"Oh, surely you would no go so far!!"_

Shemhazai took his sword and pointed at Lord Ganser, Lady Airian's brother.

_"Ganser de Vailiti! As High judge of Kianse and the upholder of the law., I hereby place you under arrest!"_

_"Heheh...arrest him!"_

_"Fools! This man is not suitable for any of you to call as "King"!"_

Alon and the others galloped out of the town towards the Mountain Ranges of Qul'Paharo. They faced a windy weather as they went through the open plains. Suddenly, Laird stops galloping his horse. The others why he stops.

_"Laird? What the heck is wrong?"_

_"I feel something strange on the other side of the mountain range...as if my powers are taken away."_

_"We should continue on...but we ride carefully."_

_"Alon, your decision?"_

_"My decision? We go forward to Kianse."  
_  
Alon felt something aching through his scar. He presses the scar hardly.

_"Alon? Is there a problem?"_

_"Janice, are you sure that I am completely healed? The wound from that cursed arrow really made something out of me."_

_"Alon. I healed you physically. We cannot be sure unless you-"_

_"Argh! You are not sure?! Are you a healer, Aidan?! Are you?! Answer me!"_

_"Alon! This is no time to pick a quarrel!"_

_"Argh! A-A- It pains me well! Yaargh!"_

_"What is going on with you?!"  
_  
Everybody stepped down from their horses and tries to calm down Alon.

_"Alon...tell us what is wrong with you."_

Alon hears a voice in his mind.

_"O mur de ita, Alon. De siger te miua ta! Hahahaha!"  
_  
Alon lies on the ground. His eyes change color. Janice took a gem from her pocket. The gem that will tell the situation of anyone she knows.

_"The gem says that....oh no..."_

_"What! Tell us, Janice!"_

_"Look at Alon! He is freaking me out!"_

Laird points his hand at Alon. Janice, Aidan and Laird gathers together.  
_  
"Grrrr......"_

_"Aidan...dispel the curse!"_

_"I cannot! Only his soul can actually allow him to control his transformation!"_

_"We have to get out of here!"_

There was a lightning flash and suddenly, Alon starts chasing the three.

_"Mi vesne Aidan! So iher de soli kai gan!"_

Janice, on the other hand, had no choice.

_"Hold my hand, Aidan, Laird!"_

They held each others' hand and Janice disappears along with Aidan and Laird.

_"Get back here, Janice! You'll never get away from me! Never!"_

He roared as he ripped his clothes and transformed like a demon. He came back to his senses, being surprised by his new self.  
_  
"What...happened to me? Why have I become such monstrosity?!"_

******

In Kianse, hours have passed after the kingdom fell into enemy hands. The soldiers took all those who resisted as slaves. Reian and Rayen looked from the top of the palace.  
_  
"The great city of Kianse....IS UNDER OUR LEADERSHIP!"_

_"Long live the empire!"_

The soldiers responded.

******  
Saimanu looks through the orb of dreams, a sacred relic which he stole from Janice.

_"Hehehehehe....my plans are working perfectly now...Janice...it is payback time!"_

Chapter 9 - Ill Hearts

Janice, Laird and Aidan arrived in Kianse. They were quite surprised to see the great devastation that they saw. They also saw the flag bearing the insignia of the nightmares.

_"How do we get in?"_

_"Aidan, that is why we can go through the sewers."_

_"Erk! Why should I go through the sewers, Janice?"_

_"Well....if you do not want to come, then fine. Stay here."_

_"No! No no no no no no no no no! I'll be coming along with ye!"_

_"Then come fast! Somebody is approaching!"_

They went around a destroyed wall. They hear footsteps. Then they started hearing the conversation of two soldiers.

_"Hey. Is it true we are to invade Hyen next?"_

_"Well, according to Lady Reian, yes....we are."_

_"Ugh. I hate taking up orders for that lady brat! She thinks she is powerful enough to rule the whole world!"_

_"Take it easy there, man!"_

_"Oh well, there are somethings to do. Lord Rayen is appointed as the minister for Kianse. We should prepare the city for his visit."_

_"Good. Knowing Sir Rayen, he is much more of a gentleman. Someone who understands very well."_

_"Yes...he is wise indeed."  
_  
Janice knew that time is running out. She feels something is about to happen.

_"Guys....we have to go!"_

Janice, Laird and Aidan went through the sewer and covers their noses.

_"Lets go!"_

Janice and the others walks in the sewers. Janice still has hope of finding and turning Alon back on their side.

_"Alon...I will come for you. I swear it!"_

***  
_  
"Now I walk alone in the field of darkness and despair. I have endured so much pain....so much suffering on my back....hrrr....so much grief...my eyes can see....! I become...different! I need....revenge! I shall do whatever it takes to have my vengeance! Even...if I have to betray my friends!"_

Alon stood firm on the top of the mountains, looking at the horizon.

_"Janice....how could you...."_

Tears came down through his eyes. He opened his eyes.  
_  
"Saimanu....tu vra dir lesir!"_

He jumps off the mountain and flew with his wings.

Later, he arrived at Saimanu's castle. It was dark and lifeless. No soldiers were around as well. All that was there were lighted torches. He shouts.  
_  
"Saimanu! Where are you! Come out where ever you are!"_

Suddenly, a masked person, who is in white appeared in front of Alon. Alon asked the man and looked straight through his glittering eyes.  
_  
"Who...who are you?"_

_"Look into my eyes....Alon."_

_"What is wrong....? Why do I feel...-"_

_"You will fall under my spell from this day forth! You will be mine now, Alon!"_

Alon was hypnotized by the masked person and fell asleep. The man revealed his form.  
_  
"Alon, my brother....you are mine now! Bwahahahahaha!"_

Chapter 9 - The Dreamworld Resistance

Janice, Laird and Aidan venture deeper into the sewers. The rats scurry through the small holes and water flows through the waterways.

"This place is sure silent."

"I couldn't agree more, Laird."

"Hush! I hear something from over there!"

Janice first heard something and suddenly, she runs to the place where the noise came from. They came to a huge room, where they saw a lot of people hiding.

"Oh? Who are these people?"

"They might be nightmare wraiths!"

"Hush! They might hear you!"

Then a boy pointed a sword at Janice without warning. Janice was surprised. The boy spoke up.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you come up to this place?!"

"I am the Dreamer Janice, this is Prince Laird of Yonsan and this is-"

"Aidan?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I am not a kid! Wait....Aidan? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is I. It is good to see you again, Aiwym."

"Yep. It is me. What brings you all here?"

"Are you a he or a she?" Laird suddenly asked.

"What?! Are you testing my patience?!" fumes Arwym as he prepares his fist.

"Laird...Aiwym is a he. Don't you see? He may be an eleven year old but he can be strong!"

"Aidan, my friend....I really missed the times...ahhh the good old days."

"Yes. The good old days...."

The four went into the huge room. It was full of people.

"Who are these people?"

"These are refugees of the recently invaded City of Kianse, the city above this place. We are also waiting for the prophesied one. Currently, we are planning to save the city too. You are in our Headquarters. You may consider us as the Resistance group. There are many more out there, led by their leaders..."

"Even Yonsan?"

"Your father doesn't join this war....so Yonsan is the last free nation...out of this reckless war."

"Then I guess we should rest here?"

"Certainly, Laird."

"Oh yes, I bid you welcome in our hideout. Feel at home, guys."

"Thanks, Arwym."

"Hehehehe.....foolish mongrels!"

"Lord Saimanu? Why are you glad?"

"I now have Kianse under my grasp. All thanks to Reian and Rayen. Also to my dear little puppet..."

"Puppet?"

"I speak of my dear Chieto. Without his dearly help to annihilate their officials, we would have a tough fight in our hands..."

"He killed them all?!"

"Why are you surprised? You should actually know the plans, General Tenmu."

Tenmu took a step backward. Saimanu notices that he took a step backward.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a duty at Kianse, sir."

"Oh? I am sure you have gone to Kianse before, right?"

"Yes sir. I have."

"How are things in Kianse?"

"Everything is fine, sire."

Saimanu tightens his fists and punches Tenmu to the face. His nose bleed.

"Tell me, how are things in Kianse? Well?"

Tenmu did not speak. Saimanu fumes into anger. The lit torches lost their light. It became dark. Saimanu chokes the General. He looks into his eyes and he saw a blazing fire in his eyes.

"L-Lord Saimanu! Please have mercy on me!"

"Then tell me the situation in Kianse....Tell me!"

"Th-th-the soldiers hear noise from somewhere in the city, but they do not see it with their eyes. Also, according to the latest reports, after three days, the armory station in that city lost swords, bows and arrows and shields."

"........"

Saimanu loosens his grasp. General Tenmu coughs in pain. He knelt and asked for forgiveness.

"Sir, please forgive thy actions!"

"....I hold not a single grudge against you. But do me a favor..."

"What would it be, sir?"

"Search the whole city. I mean all parts. I smell something is fishy going on."

"Y-yes sir!"

Tenmu marches out of the throne room. Meanwhile, Saimanu looks at the mirror.

"Damn you, Agas...now I have inherited the same luck that you had long ago...but it doesn't matter."

He closes his eyes and looks down smiling.

"I have another puppet that I can use to rule the whole Dreamworld..."

He looks back and walks back to his throne.

"Come here, Alon.....my dear brother."

Alon comes in the Throne Room. He crawls on the ground as if he has no legs. The guards took steps away from Alon.

"Hgrrrrrrrrrrhh......"

"Ah, my brother. Good to see you well."

"I only live to serve you, brother."

The guards raises a question to Saimanu.

"What...happened to him?"

"One of my wraiths shot an arrow on him. He got cursed and soon became the form you see now."

"He looks like a demon to me, now."

Alon stood up and charges the guard.

"What did you say?! Grrrrrrr....Don't even dare underestimate me!"

"Calm down, brother. He has no knowledge of the things. He is innocent."

"Very well."

Alon stood firmly, looking at the guard. The guard looks at Alon's eyes. He thought in himself.

"(I-I-I see pure anger in him! Danger! He is different! He is a monstrosity! He is dark! I must get away! I must!)"

"Oh look, now you became frightened? You know how much I hate scared people. Alon! Show me your powers! Fry him!"

Alon's wings flapped and he floats on the air. He released dark energy and burns the guard into ashes.

"Muhahaha....mark my words, Janice! You haven't seen yet what brothers can do!"

Alon comes down from the air and growls.

Chapter 10 - Alon's conscience

Around midnight, a caravan from the Nightmare capital arrived at Kianse and unloaded all of the weapons and the armor. Arwym, along with five other of his men wore their masks and shot arrows at the enemies.

"Let us steal their possessions!" Arwym ordered his men. They took all that their hands can carry.

A day has passed and the news reached to the ears of Saimanu. To his anger, he took out a thorny rose from the castle garden and held the thorny rose with a tight grasp. He felt no pain whatsoever.

"Damn you, Janice! Curse you and your allies!"

Alon crawls toward his brother. The guards left at once by the time they saw him enter the garden.

"Ah, Alon. Good thing you came."

"Is there any way I can help you, brother?"

Saimanu looks at his younger brother. He makes sure that the spell still works within Alon.

"Yes. I would like you to do me a favor."

The skies darken. The winds blew in an odd way.

"Alon, my dear brother, do you feel anything?"

"Yes....yes I do! I feel hate, envy, and vengeance!"

"Don't you feel any love for anybody?"

"I only live to help my dear brother."

"Well then, I want you to go to Kianse and find Janice..."

At some point, Alon remembers their conversation during the dance.

_"Pardon me....I just cannot resist....this feeling! Back at home, my family...being slain to death. My wife, my children...all of them...my brother and mother....they are gone...I feel terrible of myself from this loneliness!"_

_"Alon, we passed through the same agony. Once this is finished...I tell of you....you will see."_

Alon was speechless. Saimanu continued on.

"Alon, I want you to finish her. Please do it, for me....please, my dear brother. Help me."

"Yes, my dear brother."

Alon goes out of the garden, troubled. Only one question remains in his mind.

"What is this I feel? I feel....love. No! Argh! No, damn it! Not again...."

He uses his powers and teleports to Kianse.

Around midnight, Alon lurks carefully in the quiet streets of Kianse. He follows Janice's scent. Slowly, he wonders and came by the sewers. He knew he was close. He wonders in and came by a large room - the hideout. He ventures into the hideout to see people sleeping. He continues to follow the scent. He crawls until he came near a curtain door. He smells and finds out that he is close to Janice. He crawls inside to see Janice sleeping.

Carefully, he took out his poisoned dagger and prepares to stab Janice to the heart.

"Janice, prepare to meet your maker....In my brother's name, DIE!"

He tries to stab Janice to the heart....

Chapter 11 - Dying Dream

"What the hell!?" Janice suddenly woke up and catches the dagger and rolls herself on the other side of the bed. She stood up and walks slowly unexpectedly towards the corner. Alon walks slowly, carrying the dagger until Arwym entered through the curtain door.

"Hey J-oh my goodness! Intruder! Intruder!"

By the time he shouted out loud, everyone woke up and took their weapons. Alon grabs Janice's hand and puts the knife near her neck.

"Alon? Is that you?"

"The one and only, my dear sweet princess!"

Laird and Aidan enters into the room. They pointed their staffs at Alon.

"Don't hurt her, you monster!"

"No! Please do not hurt him!"

"Janice! What are you talking about?!"

"This monster....its not what you think!"

"What? What the heck are you saying, Janice?"

"The monster...it...he is...."

"SAY IT!"

"He is ALON!!!"

"No way...."

Alon cackles loudly. He grasps Janice's neck tightly that Janice can't breathe easily.

"Ack! Alon...stop this!"

"Go ahead and finish your one love, Alon! Finish her!" Aiwym shouts evilly.

"Aiwym! What are you doing!?"

Arwym looks at Aidan and Laird and winks.

"Oh...I see."

Aiwym mumbles a spell. Alon notices the young leader's actions.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Return of Brother Hope**

"Alon, you do not deserve to to be under Saimanu's wretched curse. The whole Dreamworld needs you now. You are the prophesied one!" Arwym tries to convince Alon. Suddenly, Arwym's back shines brightly. His eyes turned white and floats on the air. Aidan and Laird looks at Arwym's eyes. Their eyes as well, turned white and glows. Janice looks at Arwym. A shocking face she gave to Arwym.

"Arwym? What has happened to thee?"

"Janice, de sa tare ko plais tre..."

By the time she heard his words, she bangs the back of her head at Alon's forehead. Alon loses control of Janice and drops his dagger on the floor. Janice runs toward Arwym's side.

"Alon, you are completely surrounded. Give yourself up!" says Laird, who also has control from the light.

"Alon, you are the prophesied one! Alon, return to us! Save us from this chaos! Return to us! We need you!" Janice screams loudly. In a sudden, her eyes glowed as well. The whole resistance group suddenly chanted.

"We need you, Alon! We need you...."

"Grah! As if you did! I have not forgotten the time you rejected me. You did not even take my gift for you...then you need me now?! You insolent girl!"

"Calm yourself down, boy. You haven't known me much yet!"

"Shut you mouth! You haven't seen what I can actually do, either! Don't you dare speak insolently against me! And besides, you are still a child!"

"The curse has gone so deep within you, savage. You are not Alon. You are his bad side! And besides, you have never met me, nor have you fought with me, for I am Derek Shadowstar!"

"Grhahahaha.....now die in my brother's name!"

"Oh no...he has known the truth...."

"Never worry, Janice. Alon and the Alon you see now are two different things." Aidan calms Janice as she worries very much.

"It is time now, savage! Meet your end!"

As soon as Arwym finished speaking, he released his full strength against Alon. Alon, using his darkest powers, resists the beam of light unleashed unto him.

"He is too strong. I must make more effort!"

"His power of light is overwhelming itself. But I will not give up!"

After a while, the beam weakens and Alon now charges Arwym with the dark beam. Arwym fights on using his light beam against the dark beam. Alon's red eyes turn dark red.

"I need help. I am getting weaker. Help!" Arwym asks hurriedly at Laird, Aidan and Janice. They at once, unleashed their power against Alon.

"Grah! So...much...power! It...it cannot end this way!!"

The beam of darkness diminishes as Alon lost his strength and got hit by the light beam. Alon, being unconscious, slams his head to the wall and collapses. Everything returned the way as it was.

"Never underestimate my power, even if I am still eleven years old, Alon."

Janice approaches Alon, full of bruises, scars and dirt on his face, they carried Alon towards the healing room.

"I will do things from here. Leave us for a moment." Janice asks Aidan, Laird and Aiwym. Laird and Aidan asks Arwym.

"Who are you really?"

"I am Derek Shadowstar. Aiwym is my cover name. My blood is half nightmare and half elven, but not to worry, I do not bring you any harm."

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Plan for Salvation**

After an hour, Derek orders his fellow countrymen, the people of Kianse, to assemble at the wide, open space in the sewers. He spoke as loud as he can.

"My fellow countrymen, hope has finally returned to us! A new light shines for our future! The prophesied one has returned!"

They all rejoiced and celebrated his return. The ale that they just had was set loose and their hope has returned again. On the other hand, Laird and Aidan kept a sharp eye on the entrance to the wide hideout.

Meanwhile, Janice tends Alon's fatal wounds carefully. She takes a damp cloth and carefully wipes Alon's scars. Alon moans in pain while his scars were being washed off. He cannot resist the excruciating pain that he has.

"Don't budge. This cloth is soaked in hot water. It may be painful, but its the cure." She wiped the cloth on the open wound. Alon shrieked loud enough in so much pain. Laird and Aidan barged into the room and asked. "What in the world is going on?"

"He can't endure the pain of healing his wounds." she answered back. Alon opened up his bright eyes and managed to wake up. He stares at his companions, silently in confusion, wondering what has happened. He then started to ask questions.

"Where....am I? Why do I have a lot of scars on my body?!"

"You are currently in the City of Kianse....which is under the occupation of the Dreamworld Nightmares." Aidan told Alon and continued on his explanation. "Last time, while we were nearing the mountain ranges, you transformed into this....demon-like look. You grew wings, which explains those scars at your back, and you became wild! Since you tried to finish us, Janice used her Dreamer powers and brought us to this place."

Then Laird continued on and started to explain as well. "We believe that the cursed arrow which was used by the wraiths against you made your transformation into a monstrosity in effect, thus turning you into one crazed demon."

"...out of my emotions.....what have I done!"

"Its not your own fault. It is mine. If I just did not speak harshly about me being the Dreamer and cannot love you...I-"

"No, I must learn how to control my emotions. I..I....I feel guilty....I am so sor-"

Suddenly, the three hugs Alon very tightly.

"It is great to see you guys again." Alon giggles as he did the same thing to them.

"Great to see you too, buddy." mentioned the young Prince Laird. Derek peeked through the curtains and went in.

"I see you guys are having your moment. Is this the prophesied one?" he asks.

"Certainly. His name is Alon and unlike us, he is from the world of the sleepers."

"In addition to what Aidan said, he is gifted with agility and precision in archery."

Alon blushes and looked away.

"You don't have to brag about that. Its expected since I am a ranger."

"Well, I'll be amazed! I'm Derek, the leader of the refugees here. I'm still 9, though. Now that everything is fine, We all need to make a plan to escape from this place and go to the east, to the abandoned city of Shishtu-ai."

"How many refugees are here?" asks Alon.

"There would be two-hundred thousand of us, combination of men, children and women."

"This would be tough..." sighed Alon. Then there was a flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder. The rain poured hard really hard.

"I have a plan. This is our only chance of escape. Since nightmares are scared of the storm, we can escape and make through the rain."

"Alon...its an electrical storm."

"But it is the only way around. Take all things important. We shall be leaving immediately before the storm ends."

Aidan gave Alon his new clothes and a cape. Janice wrapped Alon's body with bandage and he wore his clothes and put on his cape. Laird gave Alon a sword and a shield.

"Your bow and arrow got lost, unfortunately."

"Its okay. Its easy to make a new one." says Alon.

The whole refugees started out and went off through the storm. The nightmare wraiths and warriors hid themselves in houses.

Meanwhile, in the Nightmare capital, Saimanu visits Kira in the prison cell. He calls along the snake to accompany him as well. They went down towards the dungeons and to her cell. She was chained tightly to the wall, with no food and water for five days straight. The warden opened up the cell and Saimanu and the snake enters.

"Hello....Kira."

"Damn you! Let me go!" she tried to get off the chain, but it was hard.

"As if I would....I would just want you to suffer for eternity!"

"No! Please don't! I never done anything bad against you! Remember our childhood! We were friends!"

"Not!! You destroyed my life, my family and..."

"Lord Saimanu, something is amiss in the pond of despair." interrupts a loyal servant. Saimanu, with his tight fists, he punches Kira thrice.

"Kira...what did you do. Tell me."

"Never! Alon will....Alon will finish you!"

Saimanu's eyes turned dark red once again and growls, showing his sharp vampiric-like teeth to Kira and teleports to the pond. The snake glares at Kira.

"You are one bratty little girl.....lets play a game..."

Saimanu stares at the pond and sees the refugees escape with Alon and Janice leading the way. He roars by the time he saw Alon return to normal. He grew his bat-like wings and his horns.

"Damn you, Alon and Janice! You think you can escape my wrath, eh? Fools!"

He raised his hand and shot lightning strikes which came from the sky and the lightning hits the pond.

"Let us see if you could survive through Chaos instead....grahahahahahahaha!"

**Chapter 14 - Escape the Chaos**

The storm continued on as they all made their journey towards the abandoned city. The strong gusts of wind and the hard downfall of rain has made their movement slow. They were walking on mud puddles, but they kept moving.

"I feel that there is something wrong, as if something is really watching us." says Janice.

"....if there is, then its something we should worry about." says Aidan.

Then all of a sudden, the rains stopped and the gust of wind dissipates. The thunder rolled in the dark clouds and a strong lightning strike hits the ground, almost injuring the refugees. Then another came down from the skies, a strong one, hits the ground and from there rose a gigas. The refugees shrieked into despair as some of the warriors shoot their arrows, but the gigas, using its lightning powers, fried their arrows to dust.

"Distance away! Its lightning gigas Chaos!" Derek screamed as loud as he can. The refugees went some steps backward, leaving Alon, Janice, Laird, Aidan and Derek, facing the gigas.

"Any plans, Alon?" Laird asks. The gigas stares at the group.

"What is the weakness of anything bound to lightning?"

"Its poison, Alon....but no one knows how to do it. Neither of us know dark magic....unless if Laird knows some, do you?"

"No I don't. Poison is something my master back in Kianse would never teach."

"Then we shall defeat it....alternatively."

Then Alon took his brass sword and charged towards the gigas and swings his sword with all his might at the mighty gigas, but the gigas was able to conjure one lightning strike and hits Alon's arms. He drops the sword and falls onto the ground.

"Alon!" The group screamed in terror and dashes towards him. The scars on his arms bled massively. Aidan, as a healer, heals his arms temporarily. They hear a loud laughter in the skies.

"I knew it! We are being watched....but who?" Janice asks and wonders. The gigas shot another bolt of lightning but it missed the group.

"Tsss....It.....ssss.....Saimanu....see..gigas' eyes!" Alon mumbles as he lost his consciousness once again. Janice and the others look towards the gigas' eye.

"Is that Saimanu himself?" Aidan asks.

"No, Laird. He is too cowardly to run here and annihilate us all."

Meanwhile, back at the Pond of Despair, Saimanu heard what Janice said. He got furious and roars like wild.

"What?! Me?! Coward, eh?! Then lets see what you got then. Crush them all, you idiotic gigas! I did not waste my blood just for you to get defeated!" he roars wildly. His eyes glare into the waters. The snake peeks through the window of the Nightmare castle. Then she turns into the girl and whispers to herself.

"Hehehe...but really Saimanu, why don't you go out there?"

______________________________________________

By hearing Saimanu's order, the gigas pounds its feet and charges towards the refugees instead. Derek, upon seeing this, looks at the refugees scream as they run together in another direction towards them.

"Don't you dare finish my people! They're not YOURS, Saimanu!"

He unleashed a blast of light against the gigas, making it fall down to the ground. Alon stands up and using his other hand, he took up his sword and charged towards the gigas, and stood near its head and finished it off. The gigas disappears out of their sight. The storm calmed down and all that remained is a little shower.

"Its finished.....time to move."

The people rejoiced their safety. Everyone cheered for Alon...except Derek. He looked at him and had feelings of envy. He deviously looked at him.

"Damn you. You always get my credit. You always get noticed. You'll see yourself soon bowing before me. I'll live to see that day. I swear it!"

He looked at him again, with an evil smile, and with a tight grasp to his sword and continued on with the group.

Saimanu, on the other hand, goes insane while he cries over his own defeat in his own room.

"One day....I'll finish you all! Especially you, Alon and Janice."

He calms down and turns back to normal.

"Ah well....anyway, there are many more chances."

He looks back through what he saw in the pond - Derek.

* * *


End file.
